1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention deals with the field of animal restraining devices used for long term and short term research studies. These restraining devices normally should meet high qualities of standard for comfort and stress which are required by the National Institute of Health in their "Guide For The Care And Use Of Laboratory Animals" regardless of the source of funds which support the research.
These devices must also normally meet the practical needs of an investigator in terms of cost efficiency, reasonable control of the animal and the reliability of research data. The animals must be protected from infection and tissue damage as well as the often associated pain. These animals must also be protected from self-inflicted injuries which can result when they attempt to rid themselves of these devices in the normal desire for self preservation. These devices themselves also must be protected from damage inflicted by the animals or the handlers.
It is, however, desired that a means for chronic on-line maintenance of fully instrumented research animals be provided which is completely mobile. It is also necessary to provide restraints which reduce the amount of handling required and thereby reduce stress and thusly have the added advantage in that they provide more reliable research data.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art devices for restraint equipment or vests or brackets which are designed to hold equipment have been prevalent in many fields. Examples of such designs are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,170,703 patented Aug. 22, 1939 to C. F. Waxman et al on a Garment; U.S. Pat. No. 2,428,477 patented Oct. 7, 1947 to J. H. Thompson on a Concealed Pocket For Garments; U.S. Pat. No. 2,448,076 patented Aug. 31, 1948 to R. I. Bradley on a Bib And Safety Jacket; U.S. Pat. No. 232,058 patented Jul. 16, 1974 to C. Palomares on a Bottle-Holding Infant Jacket; U.S. Pat. No. 4,087,864 patented May 9, 1978 to L. LaBove et al on a Dispensing Vest For Patients Receiving Hyperalimentation; U.S. Pat. No. 4,473,907 patented Oct. 2, 1984 to S. Maillard on a Combined Insulated Enclosure And Bib For Support Of A Nursing Bottle; U.S. Pat. No. 4,639,946 patented Feb. 3, 1987 to L. Koenig on a Restraining Garment With Detachable Bib; U.S. Pat. No. 4,688,270 patented Aug. 25, 1987 to P. Denicola et al and assigned to Children's Hospital Medical Center on a Garment For Shielding Lines Connected To A Patient During Invasive Therapy; U.S. Pat. No. 4,891,846 patented Jan. 9, 1990 to A. Sager et al on a Medical Absorption Garment; U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,427 patented Apr. 16, 1991 to A. Suzuki et al and assigned to Capintec, Inc. on an Ambulatory Physiological Evaluation System Including Cardiac Monitoring and U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,458 patented Dec. 17, 1991 to A. Suzuki and assigned to Capintec, Inc. on a Vest For Use In An Ambulatory Physiological Evaluation System Including Cardiac Monitoring.